La chica de la capa verde
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Darcy suspira frustrada al no tener ningún dato personal. Asi que mientras continúa su camino a la torre Stark -y se mentaliza para la regañada de Jane por llegar tarde- piensa en esa violinista... La chica de la capa verde. Fic escrito para el reto de Diego Stark West en el foro La Torre Stark (y un 12 por cierto de JARVIS). AU yuri TaserTricks.


**La chica de la capa verde**

* * *

 **Summary:** Darcy suspira frustrada al no tener ningún dato personal. Asi que mientras continúa su camino a la torre Stark -y se mentaliza para la regañada de Jane por llegar tarde- piensa en esa violinista... La chica de la capa verde. Fic escrito para el reto de Diego Stark West en el foro La Torre Stark (y un 12 por cierto de JARVIS). AU yuri TaserTricks.

* * *

 **Bien, por fin pude terminar este fic para el reto. Espero no decepcionarte Diego, que vaya que me costo trabajo. Ya tenía desde hace rato una idea muy basica, pero gracias al reto lo pude explotar. En fin, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **La chica de la capa verde**

 **Capitulo unico**

* * *

Era un dia de esos "tranquilos" si acaso se puede decir eso de la loca y caótica Nueva York, en fin, justo en esos rumbos se encontraba una joven de cabellos castaños caminando por las calles, tratando de seguir adelante al más puro estilo torero en el ruedo, solo le faltaría el capote.

Sonrie ante sus ridículos pensamientos, a la vez que trata de llegar lo más pronto posible con su amiga del alma: Jane Foster. Si, que seria sin ella? De seguro aun continuaría en ese pueblo de Nuevo México, sin estudios, sin ilusiones, y sobre todo, señalada con el dedo a cada paso que diera. El motivo es que a ella: Darcy Lewis, le gustan las mujeres.

Si, no hubiera sido fácil seguir viviendo allí. Sin embargo, Jane la apoyó en todo momento desde que se dio cuenta -y como no, si por mas que lo intentaba disimular, una persona tan astuta como ella notaba las miradas pervertidas que les lanzaba a las porristas de la high school-. Y gracias a ella, ahora esta allí, estudiando Ciencias Políticas en un lugar donde nadie se pone a preguntar por el nombre de la persona de a lado, y mucho menos sus preferencias sexuales. Asi que si, se la debia.

Pero eso si, Jane es heterosexual. Y si no, pregúntenle al enorme rubio que tenia a su lado babeando por ella, el cual no tenia reparos en humillarse frente a ella sin dudar. Ademas, Jane no es su tipo: no le atraen las niñas nerds que obtienen doctorados en astrofisica y se las pasn encerradas en observatorios. Eso se lo deja a los fortachones hijos de papi nórdicos estudiantes de medicina e integrantes de bandas de rock alternativo... Traducido: el camino esta libre para Thor Odinson.

En fin, alli va esa mañana de sábado solo para complacer a su amiga, la cual le pidió que los alcanzara justo en cierto lugar: la torre Stark, propiedad de uno de los amigos de Thor -hablando de hijos de papi, por cierto-. Como sea, iba caminando por el lugar hasta que una peculiar melodía llamó su atención. Voltea hacia el punto de origen del sonido y lo que ve le llama la atención.

En el centro de una multitud, puede notar como una chica de cabello castaño oscuro toca con pasion y delicadeza un violin, haciendo producir una serie de sonidos tal, pasando de los tonos leves a los intensos, dándole a la melodía un aire digno de un Apocalipsis, a un nivel tal que -segun ella- ni siquiera Beethoven podría igualar.

Estaba tan extasiada, tanto en la música como en la violinista, que no se dio cuenta ni de la hora hasta que la misteriosa chica termina de tocar y guarda sus utensilios, dispuesta a retirarse. Darcy sale de su trance y sin exito, trata de detenerla, lo cual no logra. Sin embargo, al irse nota un detalle peculiar de ella: lleva puesta una capa verde. Si, un poco excéntrico, pero esto es NY, son cosas de todos los días.

Darcy suspira frustrada al no tener ningún dato personal. Asi que mientras continúa su camino a la torre Stark -y se mentaliza para la regañada de Jane por llegar tarde- piensa en esa violinista... La chica de la capa verde.

* * *

Durante toda esa semana le había estado dando vueltas a la cabeza en cuanto a la identidad de esa chica misteriosa, con curvas dignas del infarto a tal grado que si no la hubiera visto, juraría que no es una violinista. Es que si acaso supiera el color de sus ojos, cuando menos... Si claro, como no va a haber varios millones de personas con el mismo color.

Sabia que debía verla a como de lugar, asi que le insistió hasta el hartazgo a Jane para volver a ir a los ensayos del grupo de Thor. Esta, a pesar de notar la extraña actitud de Darcy, termino aceptando, solo para que esta última siempre llegara tarde a estos, sin saber el motivo... El, o mejor dicho ella, se encontraba a unas calles de alli.

Darcy se sentia como una maldita acosadora -y en todo caso, no negaría que lo era- observando alguna señal que le diera alguna pista de la violinista. Pero no, nada. Ni el estuche del violín, ni las partituras, ni los objetos personales que parecía llevar en un bolso y trataba de identificar algo a simple vista... Nada.

Ya eran varias veces las que asistia - como cinco o seis, mínimo-, y para ir disimulada ahora utilizaba una peluca rubia que habia conseguido de una tienda de disfraces, tratando de mostrar otra identidad. Afortunadamente para ella, sentia que no la habían descubierto aun -ni en la fase de acosadora ni con la peluca rubia, aunque Tony Stark estuvo a punto de hacerlo, de no ser por la novia de este, Pepper Potts- asi que trato de seguir buscando algo, lo que fuera. Hasta que de la manera mas inesperada, lo encontró.

Como todos los sabados, llegaba un tiempo en el que la chica de la capa verde terminaba la melodía y guardaba sus cosas. Pero ahora hubo un cambio: abre sus ojos y los muestra en dirección directa a Darcy, quien se queda estática al ver finalmente el color de sus ojos: verdes.

Darcy después de un rato sale de su estado, en parte gracias a que el viento casi vuela su peluca rubia, a la vez que procesa el color de esos ojos que tanto esperaba ver, los cuales eran del mismo color que la capa que ahora ondeaba a lo lejos en el horizonte.

 ** _-Darcy! Donde estabas?_**

Esa exclamación la saca de sus sucias y pervertidas maquinaciones, mirando ahora a la astrofisica que se encontraba a su lado.

 ** _-Lo siento mami Jane, se me hizo tarde._**

 ** _-En serio, no entiendo que te pasa,_** resopla un poco al verla tan perdida y con esa peluca. ** _Bien, vamonos._**

Ella le hace caso a su amiga hetero, guardando el falso cabello rubio mientras avanza en cuerpo rumbo a la torre Stark. Pero en mente, rumbo a la violinista de ojos verdes.

* * *

 ** _-En serio, no encuentro el motivo por el cual tengo que venir con ustedes._**

 ** _-Ya te lo dije mil veces Darce, vamos rumbo a esta fiesta de sociedad para poder escuchar a la hermana de Thor._**

-Asi es Lady Darcy, interrumpe el rubio con su voz animada, **_ella es una de las musicas mas virtuosas en su area musical. Lamentablemente,_** cambia su tono de voz a una mas baja, ** _ella tiene una mala relación con el resto de la familia. Tiene gustos particulares, los cuales por más que he intentado cerrar brechas no ha sido posible._**

Jane abraza a Thor para consolarlo en la situación que lo hace sentir culpable. Darcy no sabia que era esa situación en especifico pero sabia muy bien lo que era el rechazo de los seres a los que quieren, sobre todo si era por las preferencias sexuales.

 ** _-Y entonces, que vamos a hacer? Oírla tocar lo que sea que vaya a hacer, hablar con completos desconocidos de temas que ni me interesan y probar porciones diminutas de lo que sea que vayan a ofrecer?_**

 ** _-Darce..._**

 ** _-Ahora que lo menciona asi, tiene razon,_** argumenta Thor, **_sin embargo tenemos que hacerlo. Quiero que mi hermana se sienta en familia._**

Familia... Palabra de mucho significado para Darcy, quien aun inconscientemente, seguia pensando en esa chica de capa verde y ojos esmeraldas que la inducian a excitarse hasta el extasis en sus sueños más prohibidos -el cambio de sábanas a diario lo confirma-.

Finalmente, llegan a la dichosa reunión, en donde se encontraba cada estirado con dinero que pudiera existir en NY. Vio como sus dos amigos fueron a saludar a quien sabe quien -a veces le aterra la cantidad de conocidos que pueden llegar a tener esos dos- y procede a ir caminando sin rumbo por el lugar, hasta que repentinamente se detiene. Esa melodia... No puede ser.

Se dirige lentamente hasta el origen del sonido, en donde se encuentra una pequeña multitud de gente apreciando la musica que la guia hasta ese lugar, tal como una el flautista de Hamelin a una rata. Se logra escabullir entre las personas hasta que obtiene la vista de la persona que interpreta la canción. Y allí... La ve.

Ese sedoso cabello castaño oscuro, esos ojos verdes, ese cuerpo de infarto... Si bien no tendra hoy la capa verde, el vestido sin mangas que usaba, ceñido a su cuerpo y del mismo color verde esmeralda que sus ojos, le hacia mas que justicia. Ademas del innegable talento con el violín, la cual hacia aun mas complicado no caer ante sus encantos.

 **-Oh, Lady Darcy,** aqui estas, dijo Thor sorprendiendola y haciendo que diera un leve brinco del susto. **_Veo que ya la encontraste. Lady Darcy, te presento a mi hermana, dijo señalando a la violinista, Laki Laufeydottir._** *****

 ** _-Laki..._** Se queda en un leve trance, observando a la violinista, de la cual ya sabia su nombre... Espera, hermana de Thor?

 ** _-Tu hermana?_**

 ** _-Es adoptada._**

 ** _-Es una larga historia,_** intervino Jane, la cual al parecer no quería que su rubio se deprimiera en ese momento.

Siguieron escuchando como tocaba el violín hasta que ella termina su recital y recibe los aplausos, tras lo cual abandona el lugar rumbo al balcón. Darcy no lo piensa dos veces para seguirla ante la mirada incredula de Jane -quien por fin entendio lo que le ocurria- y la confundida de Thor.

 ** _-No puede ser, dime que no es cierto._**

 ** _-No entiendo._**

 ** _-Luego te explico,_** dice la astrofisica a la vez que voltea hacia donde fue su amiga.

* * *

Ah, el aire fresco. La tranquilidad, la calma... Si bien Laki era mas del tipo de personas que podrían poner a medio mundo de cabeza en unos minutos, también tenia sus momentos de calma. Y que mejor que ahora, después de un recital en medio de un salón de gente estirada, tomarse un poco de tiempo libre. Aunque habia algo alli dentro, parecio ver a alguien familiar... Y no, no era Thor.

 ** _-Disculpa..._**

Una tímida voz se hace presente allí en el balcón, ante lo cual da la media vuelta... Y la ve. Tal como todos estos sábados cuando tocaba el violín en la calle. Al menos ahora no tiene esa ridicula peluca rubia. Sonrie a la vezx que piensa rapido para responder:

 ** _-Se le ofrece algo... Señorita acosadora?_**

Darcy se puso de mil colores ante tal frase. Que no se supone que iba bien disfrazada?

 ** _-Que... Que... De que esta hablando?_**

Laki simplemente sonrie de lado.

 ** _-Cree que no la he visto... Cada sábado, mirando como interpreto las melodias, ya sea tal como eres... y tambien con tu cabello rubio falso?_**

 ** _-No voy a permitir que me trates asi!_**

Darcy se disponía a irse, de no ser porque una mano la detuvo.

 ** _-Era una broma_** , dice la violinista.

- ** _Ah, bueno, lo siento, me dejé llevar... Darcy Lewis._**

 ** _-Laki Laufeydottir._**

 ** _-Si, tu hermano me dijo tu nombre._**

 ** _-Mi hermano? Te refieres a un fortachón rubio tonto de cabello largo y un marcado acento extranjero?_**

Darcy rie por la descripción.

 ** _-Si, ese mismo._**

 ** _-Asi que tu eres la amiga excentrica de Jane, no es asi?_**

 ** _-Hey, no soy excentrica._**

 ** _-La peluca rubia dice lo contrario._**

Darcy solo hace un puchero a lo que Laki se rie de ella.

Asi se la pasaron platicando de varios temas hasta que salio el tema:

 ** _-Y... Tienes novio?_** Dijo con cierto dolor en su corazón.

 ** _-De hecho no... Ni creo que vaya a tener. Veras... Me gustan las mujeres._**

 ** _-EN SERIO? Quiero decir, en serio?_**

Laki sonrie de manera retorcida. Si, lo sabia, era por eso que la había ido a ver durante tantos sabados.

 ** _-Si, y sabes que..._** Dice a la vez que se acerca a Darcy, **_si tu quieres, lo puedo demostrar._**

Laki va recortando lentamente la distancia entre ella y Darcy, poco a poco, hasta que al fin, sus labios se unen, unos a otros, probando la miel directo del panal.

Iban conociéndose a fondo, con unas ganas casi incontenibles de devorarse alli mismo en el balcón, sin importarles ni la etiqueta ni la dignidad.

 ** _-Oh Laki, aqui es..._**

Thor quedo paralizado al verlas besándose de una manera tan salvaje, que no reaccionó hasta que su hermana, aun en medio de los besos, hizo una señal para que se largara, lo cual hizo de inmediato el rubio.

Despues de tantos besos tan intensos y de recuperar el aire perdido, Darcy toma la palabra.

 ** _-Valio la pena ir a los ensayos del grupo de Thor._**

 ** _-Ibas a los ensayos de los Vengatontos?_**

 ** _-Solo para verte._**

 ** _-Ya no iras con ellos, solo conmigo, entendiste?_**

 ** _-Entendido... Y ahora que hacemos?_**

 ** _-Hmm... Estas fiestas son aburridas... Que tal, si hacemos nuestra propia diversión... A solas?_**

Darcy sólo donrie malevolamente, para posteriormente, salir ambas del balcon... Y de la fiesta, para tener su propia diversión.

* * *

Mientras tanto, un anonadado Thor iba caminando lentamente rumbo hacia la mesa que compartia con su novia. Si bien sabia de las preferencias sexuales de su hermana, nunca espero ver en vivo una demostración. Y ahora veia como ambas salian a toda velocidad de la fiesta, justo en el momento en el que llego junto con Jane. Mientras la astrofisica alzaba una ceja en cuanto a lo que pasaba, el solo señalo con la mirada a ambas amantes, aun incapaz de salir del shock:

 ** _-Ya entendi._**

* * *

 ***Laki Laufeydottir, diran, de donde carajos saque ese nombre? Sencillo, allí les va.**

 **Primero, recuerdan cual es nombre de el, sin gender? Loki Laufeyson. De alli partimos.**

 _ **Laki:** en si ese nombre si existe, es el nombre de un volcán en Islandia -parte de las antiguas tierras vikingas, y por cierto un volcán muy destructivo-, ademas de que en la mitología nórdica los volcanes eran un símbolo... De Loki. Asi que por eso tome Laki como nombre de Fem!Loki. _

_**Laufeydottir:** Aqui tiene que ver mas que nada con las antiguas costumbres escandinavas para los apellidos -costumbres que por cierto, en Islandia aun se usan, aunque no lo crean-. Cuando nacia un bebé, no tenian apellidos fijos como nosotros, los cuales heredamos de nuestros antepasados. No, ellos lo que hacian era, despues del nombre del bebe, ponian el del padre y una terminacion: -son si era niño y -dottir si era niña. Asi que cuando dicen "Laki Laufeydottir" basicamente dicen "Laki hija de Laufey". Igualmente "Loki Laufeyson": "Loki hijo de Laufey". Asi de simple, así de sencillo._

* * *

 **Bien, por fin termine con este reto en el que me apunte, alla en "Oficinas de Hydra". Perdon, pero cuando hay chance de hacer un yuri, no hay que desaprovechar el momento. Espero que esto sacie la dosis de yuri del dia de quien lo lea.**

 **Bien, espero que les guste, si tienen algo que opinar allí están los reviews, los escucho. Saludos.**


End file.
